


Pictures from the Past

by Meilean



Series: Brotherhood AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilean/pseuds/Meilean
Summary: Dean couldn't belive his luck to be allowed to go on a road trip to New Orelans with his buddy Caleb. He can finally escape the constant fighting between Sam and their father. But the two hunters will not only find what Caleb is looking for...
Series: Brotherhood AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080896





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> All Supernatural is owned by Kripke and the Brotherhood by Ridley c. James and Tidia.
> 
> Have fun with my surprising guests.
> 
> Thanks to Sensue, I used the name of Esme's cosmetic brand. Mentioned in "Adept" a Part of Suitcase of Memories.
> 
> Rated: M+ for detailed sex scene (but you can skip the chapter 3, I will declare it in the A/N in top of it.)
> 
> This is for Foreverwolf_6 in thanks for her incredible friendship. Hope you find a few nice Dean moments as well. I tried. You know I'm all in for Caleb.

New York - 2nd February 2000 - Mackland Ames Apartment

Mackland Ames was filling a fresh cup of coffee when he heard the key in the lock. The scholar sensed that it was his son. Caleb didn't have to step through the door.

"Hey Dad."

"Caleb, I thought you wanted to meet Dean?"

"Change of plan. He and Jonny come here. The knight wants to speak to you in person - Triad matter."

"So? He could have called me beforehand. When are they arriving?"

Caleb checked his cell phone watch. He actually looked ready to travel, his olive-green duffel bag on one shoulder, black boots and his favourite leather coat.

"They should actually be here by now."

The young man sat down on one of the bar stools on the kitchen island while Mac served him a black coffee.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in two weeks. How did the hunt go with Bobby?"

Mackland knew how the werewolf hunt in North Dakota had gone. After all, he was the Scholar and his squad kept him, as well as the Guardian Jim Murphy, informed about all ongoing hunts. However, he wanted to hear it from his son himself.

"It was an ordinary job. Nothing world-shaking. I think Bobby is getting old though, he dislocated his shoulder ..."

The doorbell interrupted further statements of his son, because Caleb immediately jumped up to open the door. He actually had no chance to see who was at the door before pulling his self-appointed brother Dean Winchester into a brief hug.

"About damn time ..."

Dean drew in a breath at the stormy embrace. Caleb let loose quickly but kept his hands on his shoulders and looked worried into Dean's face. You're all right?"

"Dude, personal space!"

"Hey Johnny. Nice to see you, where is the runt?"

Dean stepped in, slightly shaking his head and pulled Caleb with him and sent him a thought message, as they had been doing since they knew each other.

Leave it, not a good time Damien. Sammy is with Pastor Jim.

And Reaves let it be, because he could feel the tension emanating from John and followed Dean into his old room.

"John, good to see you, what gives me the honour?"

John Winchester's deep voice let out a sigh before greeting Mac.

Their fathers' voices fell silent after Dean closed the door of the room. It was bigger than any of the filthy motel rooms his father usually quartered them. He thought it was a shame that Damien no longer lived here. Maybe he should ask Mac if he could stay here? Lately John and Sam have been unbearable. He was so tired of playing the buffer.

"So, don't be silent on me. What's up Deuce? You should use your voice since you were 6. Not that I can't read your mind too. Still, I find it better and less scary if you just tell me what is wrong instead of finding something that I didn't even want to know in your twisted head."

Dean rolled his eyes and was glad to have Caleb with him. He couldn't believe his luck when John agreed to let him go to New Orleans with Caleb. Dean sighed.

"Oh, what the matter is? They haven't stopped fighting since the last hunt. I just don't know which side I'm on, actually on both, but that's hardly possible in a war like this, right? Let's just drive off as fast as possible, if that's okay with you, before Dad changes his mind and can think of a reason why I should stay with him."

Caleb felt his friend's restlessness and patted him on the shoulder to get him to leave.

"So let's go before the lion roars again."

The two young men said goodbye to Mac and John briefly and were out the door. John looked after his son thoughtfully. How quickly the time had passed, Dean was a man now, already 21. He felt drained and was happy to go to a bar with Mac maybe later, where he could wash down the anger that Sam kept rising up in him.

On the way through the underground garage, Dean tried to direct his thoughts in another direction.

"So what was that with your mom's picture? How do you know it's in New Orleans?"

"I know it was on exhibition in New Orleans, that was ... March 1983."

Caleb thought of the spring day at the Gallery with Penny. He hadn't been in touch with her since he must move to New York with Bird. What would it have done? It was dangerous around him, and the last thing he wanted was to put her in danger. Surely, she didn't even live in town anymore.

Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Damien, are you still there? March 1983 New Orleans and then?"

"Hey Deana, don't be so impatient. I'll get to the point… anyway, I talked to the exhibition manager and he doesn't know if it's still in the warehouse. He wanted to send his assistant to look for it. But he gave me little hope and said it would take some time before she could take care of it. Well, after you called me last week, I thought you could use some time off and told Johnny I just wanted to go get the picture and see if you could come with me. Maybe we can help his assistant searching. With a bit of luck she will be pretty and have a desperate friend for you."

A smug grin spread across Caleb's face.

"That depends on whether her friend is prettier."

"Hey, this is my trip, I get to choose an assistant first."

Dean felt better after the usual blows with his friend. But he could feel that there was more to the story, but didn't want to push further, just quickly put a few miles between himself and his personal dictator John Winchester.

Dean threw his duffel bag in the trunk and got into the passenger side of the blue jeep. They had just left the underground garage when Dean started looking for the radio station with tolerable music.

"It's hard to believe what kind of crap music is playing on the radio. Is that supposed to really reflect what the crowd is hearing?" he announced after tuning the radio station over Celine Dion, Elton John and various Hip Hop.

Caleb grinned, knowing Dean's unshakable love of 80s rock. So he had taken precautions and threw a couple of mix tapes containing Dean's music pearls into the glove compartment.

"Look in the glove compartment and choose a cassette."

Dean opened the compartment and pulled out the two cassettes that were next to the combat knife and the 9mm Glock. The inscription was simple "Deuce 1" and "Deuce 2". A satisfied smile played on the younger man's face.

"Happy belated birthday sweetheart. I know that the Impala doesn't play CDs." Caleb purred smugly when he saw the smile on his friend's lips.

Dean slipped the first tape into the stereo slot and Lynard Skynard began to play.

Nothing against Lynard Skynard. He liked her music, but Caleb wondered what had got into him to listen Deans favourites for 19 hours now, but for Deuce he would endure it. His friend really could use some time off.

*** SPN *** BH AU ***

Walter tidied his desk for the weekend. His thoughts were with his best friends who were waiting for him. They hadn't had time together in ages. He casually went through his phone notes, sorting requests for gallery images into one pile and the rest into another. When he was finally finished, he took the inquiries and headed to his assistant. He did not notice that one of the pieces of paper had fought its way out of the messy bundle and sailed gently under the desk.

"Hey, I'm ready to leave, do you mind taking the inquiries into your stack? I just couldn't get around to it."

"Ok, give it to me, but I won't get to it until tomorrow. It's my mom's birthday today, okay?"

"No problem. I'll take a turn, I promise!"

She sighed and reached out her delicate hand to take his notes. Put it on her desk and pulled her pencil out of the sea of red curls that was tied in a ponytail.

"Have fun Walter! I'm already wondering what the reparation will look like."

When he was gone, she blew one of her curls off her face in frustration. It was five anyway. She tidied her desk, quickly looked through Walter's additional stack and locked the glass door after her usual round.

It was already dark outside and a cold wind was blowing, the young woman hurried to get to her car in the nearby parking lot. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. For some reason it was creepy here alone in the dark. Apart from her footsteps on the asphalt, nothing could be heard. When she slammed the car door, she pushed the latch down and exhaled. She hadn't noticed that she had been holding her breath. She started the engine and left the parking lot in the direction of her house, where hopefully her brother had already prepared the meal for her mother.

He inhaled the redhead's odour deeply like a wild animal that smelled his prey. It stimulated his senses. It reminded him of a long past hunt. A long reptilian tongue twitched out of his mouth to quickly hide itself again in the human appearance. He started his engine and followed the red taillights of the Toyota.

*** SPN *** BH AU ***

"Damien, wake up, we're almost there, which street did you say again?"

Dean shook his friend roughly on the shoulder. He had navigated New Orleans on his own, but now he needed his shotgun for assistance and he had been in the car long enough.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Caleb rubbed his eyes and looked around. Dean had already driven quite a bit through town. He opened the unwieldy city map and folded it so that he only saw the area he needed.

"432 Julia St. Drive up there on the right ..."

Before long they drove into the wide one-way street with its brick houses. Dean parked Caleb's Wrangler and they climbed out of the car.

"I hope you've already figured out where to stay and that they have massage beds."

"What? You shouldn't mind sitting in the car for so long, you practically live in the Impala."

Caleb only earned a raised eyebrow from Dean for his pep talk. What surprised him very much, otherwise he always jumped on his squabbling and cheerfully joined in. He was starting to worry about Dean.

They stopped in front of one of the brick walls where you could read the silver letters saying "Arthur Roger Gallery".

"Here it is. Oh shit, I left my wallet in the car. We'll meet inside. You can take the opportunity and educate yourself by taking a look at the exhibition."

"I'd rather check the assistant."

Caleb patted Dean reassuringly on the shoulder and turned to sprint back to his blue Jeep. Dean shook his head and stepped through the glass doors into the gallery.

It was very spacious inside. The first pictures could be seen on the walls. But what attracted Dean's vision more was the red-haired woman, whose pretty butt greeted him as she balances on tiptoe on a small ladder to arrange one of the pictures neatly in its place.

Confident as always, he walked up to her, watching every movement of her body with a smug grin. Always ready to catch her, should she step next to the steps, he spoke to her.

"You have a nice exhibition here."

She turned around, startled, and lost her balance. Dean hadn't intended otherwise and quickly caught her fall.

"Oops, you shouldn't use ladders that short." Dean added in his mind

I know my way around long things.

"Maybe you shouldn't scare women from behind."

That was also a good keyword - behind.

Dean's grin grew wider. He liked her quick wittedness.

She turned around and found that she no longer minded being caught by him, because a look in his green eyes and a smile were enough to make any woman's knees go weak.

"I'm Dean."

"Hi, Dean, I am ..."

She smiled and was about to say her name when the front door was jerked open and a tall man in a leather coat and black hair came through the door.

"Deuce, you can't be let out of sight for a second without you ..."

The rest of the sentence stuck in Caleb's throat. That couldn't be true. He blinked two more times until he was sure it was really her.

Dean was confused. His latest conquest stood open-mouthed and stared at his best friend as if she had seen a ghost and because he knew how people looked then and it didn't quite fit, he was left to wonder to see Caleb speechless. That was something completely new.

"Damien, are you okay? Do you know each other?"

Reaves didn't seem to hear him. To be honest, he had never seen Caleb so shocked.

"Penny?"

It was more of a whisper what Caleb Reaves was uttering. He had the feeling that someone had pulled the rug from under his feet. The psychic had thought of many things that he might see again here, but he had certainly not expected Penelope Hudson. He was sure she wouldn't be stuck in New Orleans any more like she'd said herself.

Penny was holding her hand over her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. Caleb's gaze went to her wrist, around which a leather bracelet was tied with snowflake obsidians.

"Caleb!? Is that really you?"

Dean felt in the way. He took a few steps back and observed this completely new situation for him with slight horror. It seemed like one of that shitty romance scenes from Scarlett O'Hara and Red Butler.

Caleb found himself again and walked up to Penny, took her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace, which Penelope returned after a brief moment of shock. After a few seconds, however, she pushed him away and gave him such a slap that Caleb rubbed his cheek.

"How dare you just show up after so many years here!? You didn't even call or write. You promised damn it! I hope you have a good explanation, Mr. Reaves!"

Caleb was visibly shocked, and to see that could not be paid for in money. Dean couldn't help but grin and enjoy the scene. He wondered what Damien had done to poor Penny. But he knew that the Psychic never actually called his ladies afterwards. So it didn't surprise him, but why should he write to her? And promise it too? He couldn't wait to hear the rest of the story. But it just got better and better.

"Penny, I'm so sorry ..."

One look in Dean's direction and Caleb didn't need to say anything more. Dean turned and strolled into one of the hallways. What had gotten into his friend? No matter what it was, Caleb certainly didn't want Dean to eavesdrop. He would question him about any dirty detail later.

Caleb was grateful to Dean for withdrawing. He bravely took Penny's hands again and looked at her ruefully.

"... I thought you were better off without me. Everything was just so ... broken ... I was broken ... forgive me."

"You're an idiot, you were broken before and I never pushed you away."

Penny couldn't stand it for a second and pulled Caleb to her and buried her wild locks, which she wore open today, against his chest. He cupped her delicate shoulders and held her tight. A familiar vanilla scent filled his nose and his eyes caught the memories the scent evoked. He couldn't believe he was holding Penny in his arms. He didn't realize how much he'd missed her either. After a little eternity, however, she became curious.

"Do you want to tell me now what happened? How is Ms. Isbell? Why are you here now at all?"

"Wow, Penny, one thing at a time, you're still curious and impatient, huh? Let's clarify why you're in the gallery first. I have a business issue here. I never expected you to stay in New Orleans."

"It just never happened. My mom got sick, I couldn't leave her here alone. What kind of business are you doing in the arts and crafts?"

"I ... I wanted to buy my mom's picture. You know which one I mean, that one we found here in the 1983 exhibition."

"Oh!"

Caleb raised an eyebrow at her exclamation. He wondered if he should look into her thoughts. But when he started trying to gain access to her mind, something was blocking him. He could bypass the barrier, but would risk that Penny would be rewarded with a headache, he didn't want to do that to her pretty head. Then his gaze fell on the bracelet again, that he had given Penny himself as a present and he realized that the obsidian snowflakes were to blame. He must have set the trap for himself.

"You still wearing my bracelet?"

Penny blushed slightly, she was embarrassed, he had to believe that she had sat here for over 15 years and mourned him. Which wasn't quite right. She took a step backward and crossed her arms.

"You're distracting Caleb. The picture is no longer here. I'm sorry. Maybe you could have saved yourself the trip from New York if you'd called me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"How about if you and your friend Dean come to my house tonight and we talk about everything. Then maybe you will understand. I still have a lot to do here. So tonight at 7pm? You still know where I live?"

"Yes Mam, I still remember."

"Don't get naughty!"

"7 pm it is."

He turned to Dean who was now loitering at the entrance. With a nod from Caleb, they left the gallery without a picture, but with a completely confused future knight.

TBC


	2. Down Memory Lane

Dean looked at his friend in amazement as who tried to sort his thoughts. He had never seen him in such a condition before. Caleb just sat on the driver's seat and stared out of the front window.

"Are you okay Damien?"

"No, nothing is ok. What should I tell her?"

"Just tell her the same thing about the brooding architect that you tell all the girls. Or are you talking about your potency problem, to explain that ... ouch!"

Caleb was in no way ready for jokes of this kind and had slapped Dean roughly on the arm.

The two hunters first looked for something to stay overnight with massage beds and went to the nearby diner. Dean was curious and couldn't take Caleb's brooding any longer.

"Come on, spit it out what was that in the gallery, you don't miss any other opportunities for a flirt and don't hide any details, understand? You actually took me with you that I could have a little fun and I have the feeling the story is worth to be told."

He got a raised eyebrow from Caleb who then let out the air with a sigh and rubbed his hands over his eyes and looked rather miserable. Dean wanted to start again and continue poking, but the tortured expression on his friend's face stopped him. Did he say something wrong? Since when was Caleb so sensitive.

"I was 12. Oh man, hard to believe. Penny went to school with me here. Back then I was still living with my ... grandma. We were together almost every day this schoolyear. She was my first love, so to speak. Her brother objected, though, and then Grandma ... and I had a vision for the first time ... and Bird took me to New York. I mean everything really went down the drain. It didn't end well with us."

The older hunter was playing around with his leather bracelet the whole time. Dean didn't even know what to say, every stupid joke that would have occurred to him got stuck in his throat. He knew what loss could do to you. He understood better what had happened earlier now.

"Damn Deuce, what should I tell her? Hey Penny, I had a vision of my grandma's death, ran away from Bird and was in different foster families until I dreamed that my foster parents would be murdered and it really happened? That I was put in a Psychiatry for a near suicide? That Mac and Jim saved me from a mad hunter who thought I was a demon? Oh yeah and it gets even better. Mac adopted me and since then I have been a trained member in the illustrious circle of the Brotherhood that kills monsters?"

He let out a frustrated breath and ran his hands through his hair. Dean was happy to find at least some sarcasm in his friend's voice.

"Sounds like an interesting story, after all. Honestly now. You can tell her part of it. Mac was a really good catch. And you have your own company after all. Start with the easy stories."

Caleb looked at Dean and looked a little relieved.

"Come on, I want to go somewhere, now that we are already on the trip down memory lane."

They paid and drove past Caleb's grandma's and Penny's house, and a short time later stopped at the end of a street from where they continued on foot. The dirt road led to a small grove and Caleb seemed to sink more into memories with every step. Finally, they struggled through a thicket of bushes until they came to an old willow and Caleb parted the low-hanging branches and revealed an aging tree house.

He would have thought that it had to have deteriorated more and it had definitely shrunk. Dean looked around and picked up a dusty pile of cards and played around with them.

"What is this?"

"My humble hut. I just wanted to see if it was still there." Caleb examined the structure his childish hands had built so many years ago. And looked out the window opening.

"Damien is this blood on the floor?"

Caleb turned to Dean. And spotted the dry dark blobs only a trained eye could make out as old blood.

"You are right it's mine."

"What exactly happened here?"

"That doesn't matter now. Let's go back. We have a date, so I have one. You have to be good understand?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and was in no way satisfied with the not-answer.

"If that's a date, I'm curious if she will hit you again."

"Careful Deuce, do you think I didn't see you staring on Penny's butt?"

*** SPN AU ***

Caleb rang the bell that said Hudson. Penny opened the door for them. She looked stunning. Her hair was pulled back slightly and a light blue dress that went to the knee flattered her hips.

"Hi, come in, you are exactly right, the meal is ready."

Caleb and Dean entered and Caleb held out the flowers he'd bought before.

"For the charming hostess."

She smiled. "You haven't forgotten your manners. Thank you, they are beautiful, come on in."

"This is my mom, Sue."

Dean stepped into the dining room area and shook the hand of the older woman with blond hair who was sitting in a wheelchair at the table.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm Dean, nice to meet you."

"Please call me Sue, Dean."

A warm smile danced on her face. Caleb stepped up too and held out his hand.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson, I'm Caleb Reaves."

"For you too, call me Sue. Caleb, now I have a face to the story too. I'm really sorry about what happened to your grandma back then."

Caleb just nodded briefly, he didn't feel like talking about it. Penny saved the situation and asked them all to sit down. The conversation at the table went surprisingly well. Caleb shared what Dean suggested, that Mackland Ames, a wealthy neurosurgeon, adopted Caleb and that Caleb started his own construction company after graduating from architecture school.

Penny had studied art, and when her mother was diagnosed MS and could no longer walk, she had looked for a job here in New Orleans and had been employed at the Arthur Roger Gallery since then.

After dinner, Sue soon apologized herself to her room and Dean looked through the large CD collection Penny had lined up on long CD shelves in the living room along the walls. It was clear to Caleb that he wouldn't see Dean for the next hour, because Penny's taste in music seemed to be entirely on Dean's wavelength. So the perfect opportunity to talk to Penny in private.

But Caleb just didn't know what to say. He was completely lost in her long red locks until she spoke.

"So because of the picture of your mom, why do you want to buy it?"

"I kind of started a collection of her pictures. I would really like to have it with me. Do you have any idea where it might be?"

The psychic couldn't read Penny's thoughts without getting rude, but the way she blushed and looked embarrassed to the side was enough to know that she was hiding something about the painting. He reached out his hand to hers and cupped it. Penny's and Caleb's bracelets were clearly visible on the table.

Her gaze wandered to his wrist and her eyes went wide. Could it be possible that Caleb had missed her as much as she missed him? He wasn't still wearing the leather bracelet she had given him to say goodbye in front of Ms. Isbell's house? She met his gaze uncertainly. Time stopped, her heart beat loud and fast. Caleb got up without letting go of her hand and walked around the end of the table to kneel in front of her.

The hunter's amber eyes seemed like liquid gold. Deep pain was reflected in them. Caleb could feel all the loss he had suffered then with full force. Couldn't explain why she made him react like that. He didn't know why he'd thought it was better for the two of them not to keep in touch. Now he saw how deep their friendship, maybe even love, had gone and he was afraid. Afraid of losing it again, afraid of keeping it up. Afraid of what could be out of it. He just knew that she didn't deserve what he had done to her. Caleb's voice was shaky as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know that I hurt you like that."

She took his face in her hands and leaned down to him. There was no going back now, just going forward. She leaned forward and kissed him. How could she not forgive him as he kneeled so ruefully on the floor before her, with nothing but sincere pleading for forgiveness.

Dean didn't even know where to look when he saw Damien kneeling on the floor.

In that very moment the front door opened and a soldier with a backpack stood in the door and also had a good view of the couple.

"Oh Penny, sorry, I didn't know you had visitors. My flight was cancelled."

The soldier broke away somewhat embarrassed by the sight of his sister with the strange guy and his gaze shifted to Dean, who was standing in the living room with a Metallica CD in his hand.

Penelope let go of Caleb and both of their heads jerked toward the source of the disturbance. Jason looked back, right into Caleb's face. You could almost hear the gears working in Jason's head when he realized who was snogging on the floor with his sister.

"Bloody hell, you can't be serious!"

The soldier was so fast with the hunter that Dean had no chance to intervene.

Jason attacked Reaves without warning. But Caleb was no longer the 12 year old boy who had lost the fight. He dodged and Jason stumbled, but turned around skilfully and swung to a swing. Much too slow. Like the losers in the pubs who have wanted to fight Caleb so far, far too obvious. He blocked and lowered his fist into Jason's stomach with an uppercut.

The blow was so overdue. Caleb enjoyed every second Jason gasped for air. Jason clung to Caleb and drove him backwards with his bodyweight until Reaves slammed into a shelf from which some clattered to the floor. His attacker grabbed his hair and hit his head with full force on the small side table that was next to the shelf. The blood spurted and a hell of a pain spread across Caleb's forehead.

Dean as also Caleb were usually for handle their disputes on their own, but firstblood usually was enough, but Jason didn't let go of Caleb, instead punching his kidneys as he recovered from the impact with the table. He got down on his knees and held his probably broken nose. Penny yelled at her brother to stop. Dean grabbed Jason's arms from behind and was now the target of Jason's anger himself.

Sue used this moment to roll out of her room door.

"Enough now!"

All eyes were on the lady in the wheelchair and all further actions came to a hold.

"Jason, what the hell's going on here!?"

Dean released Jason. Penny was over Caleb to see what was broken.

"Mom, I'm sorry. What is fucking Reaves doing here? Last time I was clear enough, I thought."

With a hateful look he stared at Caleb, who was holding his bleeding nose.

"Obviously bleeding all over my floor, because of my son, who is out of freaking control!"

Jason had stopped in shock at his mother's words. Did nobody but him want to see that Reaves was bad around?

"Your sister is old enough to decide for herself who to meet. Shame on you Jason Hudson! And now clear up this mess!"

With that, Sue rolled back into her room and slammed the door shut.

An embarrassed silence set in. Penny had a hand on Caleb's shoulder and started hissing at her brother again.

"Leave the house Jason, immediately! Or I'll call the police. By God, I swear, I won't pay a bail for you this time."

Jason snorted angrily, looked around and stomped to the door, grabbed his backpack and was outside.

"Oh God Caleb, I'm so sorry, I'll get an ice pack." The young woman hurried into the kitchen.

Dean knelt down to Caleb and slipped a hand under his friend's chin.

"Hey let's see."

"Leave it Deuce! I'm fine!"

The hunter got to his feet when Penny came over to the two men with an ice pack.

"Go sit down and put your head back."

"No, I think we'd better go now, we've made enough trouble."

"Don't talk bullshit Mr. Reaves, get your ass on the sofa now so I can see at this!"

Caleb sat down. Normally girls didn't give him orders but it was Penny's special talent to hit a nerve in him and he obeyed.

Caleb cooled his battered nose, which Dean believed wasn't broken, while the 21-year-old helped Penelope clean up.

"Your brother and Caleb seem to have a history?"

"Yes, you could call it that. Jason threatened Caleb back then that he would no longer have to see me. Then Ruth died and Caleb moved with Bird. It was all a big mess ... I'll get that out quickly."

She picked up the trash bag and went out the back door. Oh man, her brother had done a great job again to screw up the evening. She puffed a strand of red from her face as she went down the three steps and stuffed the sack into the bin. It was freezing tonight and she was cold in her thin dress. But her eyes fell on the garden house, where she had her studio, and she decided that Caleb deserved it. While she rubbed her bare arms, she hurried over to the house and slipped inside.

She found the light switch by easily and the light revealed an abundance of paintings. But today she wasn't here to relax. Penelope walked purposefully towards a suspended seascape and took it off the hook. She would miss it. But it was his.

A noise made the redhead drive around. It had come from further back. She put Amelia Reave's painting down and continued back. Perhaps the neighbour's cat had sneaked in here again.

She came to the shelves where she kept paints and flower pots and other little things.

Suddenly a hand shot out and pressed its long fingers to her mouth. A choked scream escaped her throat and she tried to free herself from the heavy grip.

He sniffed her exposed neck and let his reptilian tongue slide over her artery to taste her.

"Mhhh, now I know when you slipped through my fingers. It was this stupid boy's fault. But now I got you. That will be a feast ..."

*** Brotherhood ***

Dean watched Penny close the back door. He went over to Reaves. Now he wanted to know what was going on.

"I knew you'd catch another one today, but I didn't think it would work like that. What problem does this Jason have with you?"

Caleb took the ice pack from his nose and looked at his friend. He sighed and started talking when the film started in front of his eyes.

Dean only saw Caleb hold his temples and he knew it was a vision.

"Shit, we're really screwed today!"

Winchester supported Reaves and waited until he opened his eyes with a pained expression.

Panting, the psychic managed to make it clear to Dean what was about to happen.

"PENNY! In the garden house. Hurry Deuce."

Dean was immediately out the door and ran to the little house over a piece of meadow. The light was on and for a brief moment a stifled scream was heard. Dean pulled the Colt .45 out of its holster and thundered through the garden house door.

He was standing in the middle of a studio. There were noises further back. He crept closer, careful not to fall into a trap. A figure crouched over Penny behind a shelf and she fought desperately.

"Hey! Hands off, she's not on the market!"

The figure whirled around at lightning speed and something that Dean hadn't noticed swept him off his feet. Was that a tail? His head hit the concrete floor hard and the lizard thing was on top of him. The rest of his appearance was human, except for the forked tongue he kept twitching out of his mouth while he tried to constrict Dean's breath. Dean pressed his gun on the monster's side and pulled the trigger. A hiss escaped the guy's mouth. And the lizard tail swept the Colt out of Winchester's hand at the same time.

Caleb hit the open door of the garden shed and dragged on. He felt so sick and his head was about to explode. He looked back across the room. Dean just landed on his back and a figure sat over him and began to strangle him. Then a shot. Reaves stumbled further back. A lizard tail flung Dean's 45 across the concrete floor, the monster whirled around and grabbed Penny again with a deadly grip around the neck. Black blood oozed from the gunshot wound on his side.

Caleb had no weapon with him, just his mind and by God he would use that today. He looked the creature straight in the eyes. The realization caught him off guard. He knew this thing. Seems today he would still settle an outstanding bill. He gathered all of his remaining mental powers and bundled them. And imagined as hard as he could how he cut off the lizard man's breath.

The guy released his victim and tried desperately to clasp his throat to somehow get rid of the feeling of suffocation.

Dean rolled over to his gun when he saw what Caleb was doing. Double is better has always been one of his favourite phrases. He aimed at the head and pulled the trigger.

With a thud, the thing's body fell to the ground and stopped moving.

The psychic let out a relieved sigh and dragged himself to Penny who was crouched on the floor, completely disturbed. He dropped down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you ok Penny? Injured somewhere?"

"I ... I don't think so ... Dean?"

Caleb's head snapped around, only to see the reassurance that the hunter in Dean had taken control and was trying to identify the monster.

"I'm good. What kind of monster is that? We haven't seen anything like that yet."

He rubbed his neck anyway. Penny looked at him confused.

"What, do you do that more often?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Let's go over to the house."

He helped her up. Her legs were shaky and the future knight led his lady out of the battlefield. As he passed, he remembered something else.

"You can give it a name, Deuce. At least it is on your account."

Dean grinned satisfied while he thought. And let his gaze wander, while he stopped at a painting that was on the floor. The style looked familiar to him. He stepped closer while Caleb and Penelope were already out the door, although you couldn't tell who was holding whom.

The young man picked up the picture and was confirmed. It was clearly signed by Caleb's mother. That cunning girl. Caleb really had taste, Dean had to give him that much. He put it down again. He would have the opportunity to speak to her about it later.

Dean had cleaned up and packed the rest of the monster. Caleb always had a bag for bodies in the car. The young man thought this was really sick, but it had proven practical more than once.

Penelope was led to the couch by Caleb. She was still trembling all over and was probably still in shock. The hunter had to pull himself together, his throbbing headache prevented him from thinking clearly and the swollen nose didn't make it any better.

He sat down next to Penny. His hand didn't leave hers for a second and he pulled her closer to him.

"Do you want to tell me the rest of your story now?"

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. They searched for the truth that was still missing in the Caleb-Reaves-puzzle.

He sighed and tried to evade.

"Penny it's better you don't ask. The less you know the better."

"Don't fool me. I almost got killed. I think I deserve a little truth there. I swear it will stay between the two of us."

Reaves was silent and gave her a brooding look. And when he didn't say anything she tried it the other way.

"Okay, start telling me why you keep calling Dean "Deuce" and what about you two. You are not related. Are you together somehow or something?"

Caleb jerked up, startled.

"What!? NO! We are not gay!"

Penny started to curl up with laughter and Caleb realized he had fall for her tricks and grinned.

"You snake ..." he laughed at her joke, but sighed and got serious again.

"Dean is my ... brother, so to speak ... Where should I start ... you remember that I always used the Deuce of Spades as a bookmark ... my father gave me the wild card because they didn't know whether I'd get a brother or a sister."

And so he started his story. First he told Penny about the terrible night at the beach house. From his lost brother. About New York and how Mac got him out of the clinic and adopted him. How he met Dean and Sammy. And that Dean reminded him of his brother, whom he had never met and therefore called him Deuce. An that they hunt things and saving people as a kind of job.

Just then Dean stepped through the back door.

"Are you two all right?"

Caleb was sitting on the sofa with his head drooping and had just spoken, but had fallen silent when Dean entered. Penelope met his gaze with glassy eyes. The young man wasn't sure he'd just ruined an important moment.

"Um, can I speak to you for a minute, Damien?"

Caleb got up and went to Dean, not forgetting that Penny hardly wanted to let go of his hand.

"We should get rid of this thing. I've tidied everything up."

The older hunter rubbed his aching head.

"Ok, how about we bury it by the tree house. Nobody actually comes by there."

Dean nodded and looked over at Penelope.

"You should stay here. If anything is up, call me. Otherwise I'll pick you up here tomorrow. You two should talk to each other in peace. I'll be ok on my own for one night."

He patted Caleb on the shoulder encouragingly and left his buddy to walk out of the house.

Caleb turned back to his girl.

"Is it okay for you if I stay a little longer?"

Penny nodded, got up and looked into her mother's room to see if everything was ok. After making sure she didn't need anything anymore, she went to the front door and locked it.

"I think you should stay longer than a little."

The red-haired dragged Caleb to the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom with him by the hand. It was a big room. The furniture was white with a large bed and purple silk sheets on it. In front of it was a large wooden chest he assumed for the big amount of decorative pillows which were spread over the bed. Another room branched off from here. She let go of him and opened the door to the adjoining bathroom.

"I have to take a quick shower. Do not run away!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She closed the door and Caleb was alone. Alone in Penny's bedroom! He looked around. His head still hurts. He went to the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. Underwear ... Caleb fished out a black lace string and grinned. Then the second drawer. In addition to a few packages of condoms, he found what he was looking for. Painkillers. Still, he wondered if Penny was dragging guys into her bedroom more often.

He took the pills and went into the bathroom. The shower rustled and he could see the outline of her body through the steamed shower glass. He washed down the pills with a sip of water.

His gaze fell on a perfume flacon with the inscription "Luna - pure vanilla", he paused briefly. The logo looked familiar to him. He took it and turned the flacon in his hand. When he found the whole company address, he shook his head slightly at the irony of fate. The owner was Esme Madrigal. Ironically, a fragrance from Josh's mother's collection was in her bathroom. He opened it and smelled it, it was definitely the same as it was then. The hunter put it down again.

Penny's bracelet was next to the sink. Caleb grinned and watched Penny's silhouette through the shower door again. Her perfect curves appealed to him, he took off his tightening clothes and slipped behind the glass door. Tomorrow was enough time to think about how this should go on.

TBC


	3. We did all you expected me to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are in the adult chapter (only a short one, though. The next one will be longer). You can skip it if you don't like it. It will not harm the story flow I think, but I really had fun writing it.

The air was damp. Penny had her back to him when he touched her silky ivory skin. She jerked slightly in surprise, the shock stuck still in her bones, when Caleb put his arm around her waist and gently pulled her close. Penny relaxed against him when the hunter kissed her neck, then the shoulders. She turned around slowly.

Her hair was dark red from the water and she brushed it back from her face. Penelope's green eyes looked at him intensely. Caleb could see individual drops of water flowing over her lips. Her full red lips. He wiped the drops aside with his thumb and leaned down to her. When their lips met, Penny's mind exploded inside his.

Pictures of their first kiss in front of this very same house, ages ago, flashed to his mind.

_Caleb, I missed you so much. Oh god you feel so good..._

She clutched his muscular shoulders and Caleb felt her warm body against his and enjoyed the feeling. His arousal grew with every second. Her hands slid lower, between them until she cupped his length with her hand and caressed him.

Caleb groaned as her lips and tongue danced with his own. He cupped her full breasts and the sweet stiff nipples and pinched them lightly. Her moans confirmed that he should continue.

_Oh yeah! I love your touch! I wanna taste you!_

Caleb tried to stay out of her thoughts when she dropped to her knees and began to take him in her beautiful mouth.

"Oh god Penny!"

Caleb propped himself up with one hand on the wall and clawed his fingers onto the cool tiles in arousal, he put the other gently around her neck. He enjoyed her so much that it was hard to control himself not to come into her mouth straight away. So, he pulled her up to him again.

With a mischievous smile on her beautiful lips, she started to touch him instead again. Caleb caressed her neck with kisses and sucked on the sensitive areas to elicit violent moans from her lips while the hot water was still running over their bodies.

Penny grabbed for the shower faucet and turned it off, only to find herself in Caleb's strong arms seconds later, who wrapped her in a towel, that he had grabbed from the hook around the corner of the shower door. The hunter easily picked her up and carried her to the bed. The two left a trail of drops down to the silky sheets.

He put her in the middle of the bed and crawled over her, covering her trembling body with kisses. He nibbled on her nipples, enjoying her moans as their hands clasped. Then he went deeper between her legs. She tasted so good! Caleb sucked and licked her clit.

"Oh God Caleb!"

Penny groaned out loud. Her back arched off the mattress and she spread her legs wide.

_What are you doing to me?_

_Never before had a man touched me so perfectly. Knew exactly what I like. Oh Caleb, never stop doing this._

Affirmed he smiled over her thoughts and continued. She began to cover her mouth with one hand to suppress the load groans that escaped her lips until she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to feel him deep inside her.

Penny's hands grabbed his black hair and she pulled him towards her. Their ember and green eyes met.

"You're so beautiful, Penny!"

She smiled over his compliment and pushed with light pressure to roll him to the side so that she was sitting on top of him. Now she began to follow a few faint lines of the scars that covered his chest while her hips danced in slight moves. Penny was in control now and Caleb felt the heat of the desired sanctuary only inches next to the tip of his cock. This woman was driving him crazy!

She reached for her bedside drawer for a condom and skilfully opened the package to roll it over his length.

Caleb enjoyed watching Penny. An excited grin lay on her lips as she climbed back on top of his lap and took him in.

"Oh Penny, you feel so good!"

She was so ready for him, warm, wet and tight. He thrust deep into her and enjoyed every inch.

He was rewarded with a loud groan. His hands were on her hips to control the rhythm.

Their movements grew faster and stronger. The hunter barely had himself under control. He didn't want it to be over yet, so he stopped her movements and sat up.

"Turn around."

Penny obeyed spread her legs wide and held out her ass invitingly towards him. Caleb grabbed her hips and slid back into her. With firm thrusts he drove them both closer to the edge of madness.

"Oh Caleb, fuck me! Please fuck me harder!"

He could no longer say if she was thinking or begging him. It pushed him to his limits. Caleb obeyed and fucked her harder. He would do anything she ordered.

He felt how she tensed around him and she came twitching and Caleb released himself from his restraint and came with a loud groan.

They collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and Caleb pulled the silk sheet over them both. Vanilla smell enveloped him and he felt just happy at that moment.

TBC


	4. Not Used to be Alone.

The ringing of a cell phone woke Caleb. It was still dark outside. Where was he? The noise came from another room somewhere. Something with a familiar vanilla scent was tickling his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked to the side.

Penny was asleep snuggled up against him under the covers. Her wild red curls spread over him and the pillows. Caleb strode the strand of red hair out of his face and shook her slightly to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Hey sweetheart, Penny, is that your phone?"

Penny opened her eyes and looked sleepily at her bed companion.

"What?"

"Is that your phone ringing?"

"Arrgh, yes it's mine. Let it ring."

She slumped back against his chest and put her hand around his waist to come even closer to her lover. He wanted to let it be but his instincts wont.

"What if it's important?"

She sighed and rose. After a few seconds of searching, she found her cell phone. The woman sighed again and answered it.

"Jason what is it !?"

"Penny, I'm sorry, I don mean ta mess up. I just blown the fuses. Can I sleep at home? Pleeaase!"

Jason mumbled into the phone so loud and drunk that Caleb could hear every word. Penny looked at him desperately what should she say, Jason couldn't come here. He and Caleb would only fight again that much was certain.

He put his hand on her arm to calm her down. The images flowed naturally into his mind. Penny's anger at her brother had subsided. She was really worried about him now. The siblings were close, especially since their mother got so sick. Caleb understood that family came first and didn't want to stand between them.

In addition, he suddenly was worried whether everything was ok with Dean. He wanted to have time for him on this trip and something felt wrong in their connection right now, so he whispered to her.

"It's OK. Take me to the motel and you can pick him up."

Her lips formed the word really? Caleb nodded to her reassuringly.

"Penny?"

"Yes Jason, I'll pick you up, where are you?"

*** Brotherhood ***

Dean had the body of the Lizard-maniac, as he had baptized him, buried at the tree house as discussed. When he had put it in the pit he salted and burned the remains to be on the safe side and shovelled everything back up. He hadn't decided on a position directly at the tree house because he didn't want to desecrate Caleb's place with it. Nobody had bothered him. What should anyone be doing here in February, at night in the New Orleans wilderness.

Dean shook his head at what they called their job. Sometimes he understood Sammy who just wanted a normal life. That's why he still defended him in front of their father, even if that kept him in the crossfire.

He smoothed the area of fresh soil and scattered loose branches irregularly over the place so that it would not be noticed that there was a fresh grave here.

Alone and tired, the young man drove back to the motel.

Dean sat on the bed and opened his journal and began to note today's meeting. He had taken a picture and had left space for it. The bad drawings that sometimes came up during research were against a photo like a picture of a child. Dean kept thinking about a monster photo book and wanted to talk to someone about it, but no one was there. It was strange, he had wished to have a bit of peace and quiet from Sam and Dad's arguments and yet he missed them. Not the arguments though but to have them to talk to. He wasn't used to be alone and it felt just wrong.

Impatiently, he began tapping the paper with the pen. The rhythm was fast and restless. Finally he got up and closed his journal, went to the minibar and helped himself. Traveling with Damien also had advantages. Dad's motelrooms never had a minibar or ice. A few glasses of ice-cold alcohol later, Dean couldn't believe that he was sitting here and had nothing to do. He turned on the TV to distract himself. It was just crap. Frustrated, Dean switched off again and strolled restless around the room. He sat down again. It was just after midnight. The hunter flipped open his cell phone and dialled Mac's number.

"Hello Dean, is everything ok with you?"

"Yes, Doc, everything is fine. We had a little incident with a monster-unknown. I send you a picture. But we have everything covered. Is dad ok?"

In the background Dean could clearly hear bar noises.

"We're working it up. Is Caleb with you?"

"No, he had a special encounter with the opposite sex."

Dr. Ames went to a quieter corner of the bar. Something was wrong, Dean talked around the bush and slurred when the doctor had heard correctly.

"Did you drink Dean?"

"Hey Doc, I'm an adult, I'm even officially allowed to buy alcohol."

Dean regretted calling Mac, but he had wanted a friendly voice. Now Dr. Ames worried about him, great!

"Mac, I'm fine. Don't worry, I just wanted to check in briefly. We'll get in touch tomorrow before we leave."

Dean hung up before Mac could reply. Frustrated, he poured himself another glass and tipped it down.

When he got up, he wavered for a moment. Then went to Damien's bag and looked for his CD case and went through it. Linkin Park, Eminem, instrumental stuff and Creed, which seemed the only bearable. He inserted the CD and continued his foray into the minibar.

The music depressed him without noticing it until he dropped his glass, quite drunk, and it shattered. If he were sober, he probably wouldn't be playing this depressive crap anymore. He grabbed the broken pieces and cut the palm of his hand.

"Fuck, what else?"

Dean stumbled into the bathroom and wrapped a fresh towel around his hand. He felt sick. Fortunately, he was within reach of the toilet and vomited, smearing blood on the ceramic rim.

Oh god would the room stop turning? The young man dragged himself to the bed and let himself fall.

*** Brotherhood ***

While Caleb was gathering his things, he could feel Dean's stress. He always knew when his friend was bleeding. It took a while to differentiate whether it was serious or a scratch, but now he was able to assess it. It wasn't life threatening. Nevertheless, it left a feeling of uneasiness in Caleb and he hurried to get into his clothes and dialled Dean's number.

It rang through to voicemail. Caleb got nervous. In the end, he could still be grateful to Jason for waking them.

Penny was stopping in front of the motel where Caleb had rented them in this afternoon when Caleb's cell phone rang. She killed the engine.

It was his father. Caleb answered, worried.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Caleb you should check on Dean urgently, he called me a few minutes ago, I think he was drunk a lot. Where are you anyway? Can't you go out without hook up with a poor girl?"

"Dad! Ever heard of privacy, did Deuce tell you that? Why did he even call you?"

"I'm sorry. Just check on him. You're not the only one with a Winchester mind problem."

"Ok dad, talk to you later."

Caleb closed his cell phone and sighed in frustration when Penny spoke to him.

"Everything OK?"

"Yes, no problem."

"So your dad could hardly be overheard, do you do that more often? Hook up girls?"

"You are not just any girl, Penny. I also had the impression that you liked what I did with you?"

"I did. I just don't want to be another conquest by Mr. Women-magnet-Reaves."

"That says the woman with an extra supply of condoms in her drawer."

Caleb immediately regretted the words, but they were said. Penny's eyes flashed with sudden anger.

"What!? Did you rummage through my drawers?"

"Penny…"

"You better get out and look after Dean!"

"Penny, listen to me ..."

"Get out, Caleb! I have to take care of my own broken family."

"Fine!"

Reaves got angry too and got out of the car with a snort and slammed the door. Why were women so damn complicated? Penny was no exception, it seemed she was much worse.

Caleb felt again that Dean was not doing well. He turned and headed for the motel room door.

The redhead stayed angry behind the wheel for a moment and then burst into tears. Fucking shit, what'd just happened? Why had she talked to Caleb like that? She pulled herself together so as not to pick up her brother with red eyes from crying, otherwise she would have to justify herself. Only when she had herself under control again Penny started the engine.

TBC


	5. Care

Caleb rummaged in his pants pockets until he remembered that his hotel key had been in the car. So he used his lock pick set to open the lock of the motel room door. He hadn't expected what him received inside.

Dean was sprawled on the bed, face down, a bloody towel wrapped around his hand. The smell in the room was awful, a mixture of alcohol, vomit and blood.

The first thing Caleb checked was whether Dean was still breathing. But he could have guessed that anyway, if it had been different, he would have already known. But more than a grunt could not be got out of his friend. He just seemed completely drunk.

The towel was already soaked. Reaves peeked under the red dripping fabric. The cut was deep, a few stitches would be needed.

"Oh Deuce, what is happening these days in your head, huh?"

Reaves stood up to head for the first aid kid which has to be in his duffel. On his way he closed the door of the looted minibar and saw the remains of the whiskey glass smeared with Dean's blood. He followed the trail into the bathroom. It looked like a murder had happened here, sighing Caleb strode his hair out of his face, took a rag and wiped the blood from the toilet, washed down the remains of Dean's vomit.

Reaves tried to gather his thoughts before turning back to the misery in the front room. He would call Penny tomorrow and hoped she wouldn't be mad at him for his rude comment.

Caleb sat down next to Dean, opened the first aid kit he had taken out of his duffel and took care of Dean's injured hand.

He cleaned the wound and sewed it up before Dean could feel something through his intoxication.

Then he tidied up the rest of the room, his CD case falling into his hands. He went to the player and opened it. He was surprised when he saw his own one. With a raised eyebrow he put the Creed CD back in the case.

"Please stop it!"

Caleb spun around. Dean rolled restlessly back and forth in his sleep. The psychic sat on the edge of the bed and put a reassuring hand on Dean's hair.

"Shh, easy Deuce, I'm here."

The young man half opened his eyes.

"Damien ... why is Dad screaming so loud ... I told you ... Sammy please?"

Caleb continued to stroke Dean's head.

"Easy Tiger, Johnny is not here you're dreaming. It's all right. I'm with you, do you hear me?"

Dean had closed his eyes again. But growled in agreement and slept on. Reaves only dared to get up from the bed as Dean's breath became even. He went into the bathroom and called Mac and assured him everything was okay before stretching himself out on the other bed.

*** Brotherhood ***

Dean was woken by the sound of the motel room door, through which a sweaty Caleb came from jogging and balanced in a tablet of donuts and coffee.

"Good morning sunshine, finally slept in? Didn't leave anything in the minibar either."

Dean growled and curled the pillow around his head.

"No no no, damn it, I have to speak to Penny. I think I really screwed it up yesterday and need my wingman with good ideas who is fit and lively to make it up to her."

Reaves picked up the pillow from grumpy Dean.

"What happened? You apologized, saved the girl and she was all in for ya. How can you screw this up?"

"Oh, we did everything you expected me to do and more. But then Jason called and Mac a few minutes later. And I said a few things that I shouldn't have said."

Dean grabbed a coffee and took a sip. It was the best coffee he'd ever had outside Mac's house.

"By the way, are you okay? What I found here yesterday didn't calm me down a bit.

Reaves pointed to Dean's palm, which he had sewn and bandaged, which Dean noticed for the first time. He frowned, slowly remembering that he'd cut himself with the broken glass.

"Yeah, I got it covered. Lizard-Maniac is history."

"Oh, is that the extraordinary name you chose?"

"Hey, it was just fitting!"

"OK OK. But I didn't mean the monster. I know you can handle it. I'm talking about drinking alone, listening to my Creed CD, of which you said is depressing shit and bleed all over the room."

Dean got up angrily from the bed and shouted at Caleb.

"Fuck you Reaves, this is none of your business. I'll take a shower."

"What?! Of course this is my business, damn it is my fucking job to make sure you and Sammy are fine."

The younger man was already through the bathroom door when he answered it.

"Stop crying Reava."

Caleb stood in the room, completely confused. What had just happened, when did he start saying the wrong thing all the time in the worst moments, did he turn into fucking Josh? He waited in frustration. Winchester took a full 15 minutes, although it usually took him 2 to shower.

When Dean came out, he seemed to be in a better mood.

"Hope you left some warm water."

"I think so, it's not the kind of dump that I usually share with Dad and Sammy."

Reaves also took a shower and shortly afterwards the two were sitting in the diner having a sumptuous hangover breakfast.

"So Damien, will you tell me what you said to spoil it with pretty Penny? In return, I'll tell you something."

The psychic raised his eyebrows as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"You know that I could just get the information out of your head with my super powers?"

"Yes, but where is the fun?"

"All right, she asked if I often hook up with girls and I replied: that's says the woman with the extra supply of condoms in the drawer. Then she got mad and kicked me out."

Dean laughed tears and almost choked on his piece of bacon.

"You didn't say that, did you? Oh my God!"

"I just slipped out like that. I never had to pretend to be someone else with her. Why are women all so complicated? At least you have something to laugh about. And what do you have in return?"

The younger hunter smirked smugly. Took another sip of juice and another scrambled egg fork before speaking.

"I know where the painting is."

"What?"

Dean pointed his fork in Caleb's direction.

"It's your turn again."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Why did you know what was in her drawer?"

"I needed a painkiller after my vision. Where is the painting?"

"Penny has it."

"No, definitely not, I would have noticed. Where should it be?"

"Don't bend the rules. We play question and answer. It's my turn. How was the sex?"

Dean seemed to be in a good mood again. And the smalltalk contributed significantly to this. Why should Caleb withhold dirty details from him? They actually had no secrets from each other. Except that he couldn't tell Dean that Jim had chosen him as the new Guardian. The hunter smirked.

"I'll just say this much, a blowjob in the shower is pretty awesome."

"And you don't think Penny has a girlfriend that she could introduce me to, on the other hand, if you've messed up with her, I could take care of her ...ouch!"

Reaves had kicked Dean in the shin.

"Keep your hands off Penny. She is my girl."

"Cool down, it was just a joke, I would never do that Damien."

"So where at Penny's should the painting be?"

"In her studio, the garden house."

*** Brotherhood ***

The two hunters checked out and drove to Penny's house as Caleb did not have a phone number for Penny. It was now afternoon and Dean had advised his friend to be honest. Penny was impulsive, yet she seemed to have a weak spot for Caleb.

With every step closer to the house, the psychic became more nervous. Dean had offered to stay in the car.

Caleb rang the bell. He was glad Jason didn't open the door. Reaves would certainly not be in control. Instead, his pretty red-haired angel stood in the doorway. Her curls fell open to her hips. Today she wore tight jeans and a green checked blouse that accentuated her eyes which now looked at him curiously.

"Hi, can I talk to you?"

Penelope looked past Caleb, where Dean was sitting in the car, and then back to Caleb. She couldn't be angry with him, but he didn't have to know that right away, so she just nodded and held the door open.

Jason's military duffel was next to the front door the psychic was just passing through. Penny closed the door behind them.

"Is Jason still here?"

"Please can't you just bury your hatchet, or didn't you want to see me at all?"

Caleb was starting to screw things up again. He rubbed his forehead desperately, sighed, and started all over again.

"Penny listen, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, it was stupid and childish of me. We're driving back to New York today. I didn't want us to part like that."

Penny chewed on her lip and looked at the floor in silence until she looked up at Caleb.

"I'm glad you came again."

Caleb stepped up to her and put his hands around her waist.

"But I'm not sorry for what we did yesterday."

When she showed no resistance he pulled her to him with a smug smile.

"Caleb ..." she teased.

Then Penny leaned against his strong chest and Caleb buried his face in her curls. He wished things were different from what they were. He inhaled her scent deeply before opening his eyes again.

"Caleb, are you okay?"

"Everything OK. I just wanted to say goodbye and without us arguing."

"That means you won't come back?"

"Look, what we're doing is dangerous. I can't risk you being drawn into this. I don't want anything to happen to you ..."

She put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, it's ok, I got it. I can't just drop everything here as well. I have to take care for my mom. Let's just enjoy the moment."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him long and deep.

"Ca-leb."

"M-huh?"

He stopped kissing her and looked at her curiously. Too bad she was still wearing his bracelet. The psychic would have loved to read her mind.

"I've got something for you, there's only one little problem ... it's in the studio."

"Ok ... should I come with you?"

Penny nodded and took him by the hand and pulled him to the back door. From then on, she just clung to Caleb.

"Hey, don't worry, the thing is dead."

"I know it's just ... I think it will take a while before I go over there alone again."

Caleb took her protectively in his arms and entered the garden house together. By day and not affected by a vision, he got a whole new impression of Penny's studio.

The sunlight shone through the windows and illuminated easels at the side, many pictures were lined up in layers on the floor, some were hung decoratively and one of them was clearly missing. Caleb's gaze wandered to the spot below. His mother's seascape.

He left his girlfriend and walked hypnotized to pick it up.

"Oh my god Penny you got it? Since when?"

"I bought it from the gallery pretty soon while I was still studying. It was in the storage when I did a vacation job there. It reminded me of you and I thought it was special even then."

Caleb was still looking at the picture without saying a word, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"I want you to take it with you. That's why you came to New Orleans."

"Yes, that was actually the plan. What do you want for exchange?"

Penny grinned cheekily.

"You already paid for it, but I'll still take your phone number. The son of a neurosurgeon should always be kept warm."

*** Brotherhood ***

Dean leaned against Caleb's Jeep and looked up when he heard Penny's bell-clear voice joking with his buddy. The two strolled over to him in high spirits and it seemed as if Damien also had the picture of his mother under his arm.

"You're ready Damien?"

Green and amber eyes met Dean's teasing gaze. Penny pulled away from Caleb's arm and hugged Dean.

"Thanks for yesterday, Dean. But that wouldn't have worked with us."

She grinned cheekily and kissed him on the cheek.

Winchester stood a little confused at the car, but didn't ask when Penny turned to Caleb and kissed him with a lot of thong work, so you hardly knew where to look.

"I'll call you honey."

With those words and a pat on Reaves' butt, she turned and strolled back toward the house, shaking her hips.

Caleb had to calm down again before he stowed the painting in the trunk and climbed in his car. Dean closed the passenger door and asked straight out.

"What the hell was that, what did you tell her?"

The psychic shrugged and answered.

"The truth and that you were ready to take care of her needs instead of me if she didn't want me anymore."

Caleb grinned devious and started the engine.

"You didn't really do that, did you? You are really the son of the devil Damien."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a review ;) Do you like Penny's apperance again? I some kind of like her character, so I could bring her up every now and then. What do you think?


End file.
